Runaway
by Sohail
Summary: Pour une fois dans sa vie, dans son quasi millénaire d’existence, il s’arrête. Durant un instant, il cesse de fuir. Il cesse d’être le dernier Seigneur du Temps". POV Ten sur la disparition de Rose. Rose/Ten, of course. One-shot


**Titre : Runaway**

**Pairing : Ten/Rose, PG**

**Disclaimers : Rien est à moi. Si ç'était le cas, Rose serait encore là, Martha ne l'aurait jamais été, et le Maître aurait fait plus d'apparitions. Ne, ma déesse ?**

**Note : J'en profite pour signaler que désormais, je ne publierais plus sur ce site (les raisons...? manque d'energie pour les dire). Avec Statue de Sel (qui a publié un temps sur ce site), nous avons créer un LJ : vertorange. Je m'arrangerais pour mettre le lien sur le profil, pour ceux que ça interesse. Bien, assez blablaté.**

**Ceci est ma première fic sur le fandom de Doctor Who. Question _timeline_, elle se déroule durant l'épisode "Doomsday" (S02E13). Alors, spoils pour cet épisode, of course, et peut être pour quelques uns avant, mais j'suis plus très sûre à l'heure où je tape ces mots...**

**So, vous connaissez la chanson... R&R please...**

* * *

Il bouge, court, parle, gesticule. Le but est de toujours être en mouvement. Pour échapper au passé, éviter le futur, ne pas considérer ce qui aurait pu être et ce qui pourrait advenir

Les événements s'enchaînent à une vitesse folle, et il aime ça. Il en a besoin.

Et plus le temps avance, plus il accélère. Il s'échappe. Plus loin, plus vite, comme s'il pouvait abandonner les époques, les ères et le temps dans sa course.

Mais, lorsque son présent disparaît sous ses yeux, que le silence s'installe, il cesse de courir.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, dans son quasi millénaire d'existence, il s'arrête. Durant un instant, il cesse de fuir. Il cesse d'être le dernier Seigneur du Temps

Et maintenant qu'il est immobile, sa propre existence lui éclate à la figure.

Il est là, bien vivant, traînant derrière lui ces morts qui l'ont modelé. Chacun d'entre eux, vains ou utiles ont participé à ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Un homme seul, auquel on vient de voler un nouveau morceau d'existence.

Rose Tyler.

Une nouvelle page de son livre qui aura été arraché avant de se tourner, laissant une** trace** dans la reliure. Il ne compte le nombre de pages perdues, mais chacune d'entre elle le déchire un peu plus. Combien de mots, de lignes, de chapitres n'a-t-il jamais pu lire ? Et il ne peut que contempler les pages de sa vie disséminées au quatre coin de l'espace temps. Celles qu'il peut relire indéfiniment, et celles qui continuent ailleurs

Son âme se brise à l'idée d'une vie qu'il auquel il ne pourra jamais plus prendre part. Un voyage qu'il ne vivra pas. Et il se demande où tout ceci va le mener : avancer chacun de son côté, vivre en parallèle, sans jamais plus se rencontrer.

Prise au piège du monde de Pete, à jamais

Il ne la verra plus grandir, rire, pleurer, s'émerveiller. Tout ces petits instants, chaque moment qui construisait son présent, _leur_ présent, ne sont plus que fantômes.

Les fondations de sa vie à elle, dans cet autre monde. Sans lui. Et maintenant qu'elle appartient au passé, à _son_ passé, il songe qu'il ne lui a jamais dit à quel point il l'aime. Que malgré leurs voyages à travers l'espace et le temps, elle était la personne qui l'encrait dans le présent. Elle était l'instant.

Désormais perdue, elle ne laisse derrière elle qu'un vide qui aspire tout sur son passage.

Et il ne peut rien y faire.

Dans ce monde, elle n'est plus qu'un nom au milieu d'une liste, et elle n'existe que dans ses souvenirs. Ici, de ce côté du mur, elle appartient au passé. Et pourtant, elle vit sa vie de l'autre côté, et c'est affreusement…_fantastique._

Et c'est cette certitude de la savoir en vie qui l'empêche de s'effondrer.

Parce que lorsqu'il pense aux sacrifices qui ont construit sa vie, il ne peut que voir à quel point ils ont été vains. Alors qu'il sacrifiait son monde, son propre peuple, sa famille, il avait encore la certitude que tous ça avait un sens. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, tout vole en éclat. Toujours, fatalement, il perd tout. Sans retour.

Dans cette tour, contre ce mur perché à 180 mètre de hauteur, la fatalité s'infiltre dans le sillage du désespoir, broyant chaque parcelle d'espoir qu'il peut nourrir. Peu à peu, il se résigne, et les idées qui avaient germé dans son esprit chaotique ne sont plus que les murmures d'une folie passagère.

Ses cœurs se compressent, étouffé par le vide, et il se demande s'ils vont arrêter leurs battements irréguliers pour laisser place au silence.

Les secondes passent, et il tend l'oreille, dans un dernier espoir d'entendre sa voix. Mais ils n'entendent qu'eux. Ses cœurs qui battent, encore et toujours. Ils sont toujours là, brisés, mais ils battent, irrémédiablement.

Sa main glisse sur la surface inégale et ses doigts se crispent insensiblement sur le mur qui les sépare.

C'est fini.

Il se détourne. Sans un regard en arrière, il redevient le dernier Seigneur du Temps.

Il recommence à fuir. Plus vite, et plus loin.


End file.
